


One of The Broken

by InsomniacFox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Gen, Pain, Trigger Warnings, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst. A young girl who had a harsh path in life.The pure essence of a child was stripped away and the symbol of love and happiness had become the symbol of pain and torment.</p>
<p> Follow Amethyst as she walks the final destination of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Creature,  
> This is a short story I had written and thought it would be nice to share.  
> Be Warned, it's coated in dark themes and I strongly disagree you reading if you have a soft heart.  
> Enjoy  
> -Yara Bahman

She took a deep breath before continuing her final quest. Each new step was filled with cracking of twigs and branches fallen all over the woods. A series of autumn leaves swayed passed her as she tightened the grip over her torn coat. She was careful not trip and hurt herself over the fall tree trunks which would be considered hilarious for what she had planned that night. The moon was illuminating the trees which gave off a garnet and bronze aura.

The woodland creatures gathered their loved ones and sought sanctuary in fear of a girl intentions so deep into the woods. Curiously, they watched as her silent tears drip down her pale face. Oh! What beauty she lost. Her once arctic blue eyes were now filled with sadness and the unspoken truth of mankind. Her face showed innocence but even that was snatched away by him. Her body, head to toe was covered with the constant abuse and neglect she received. Amethyst had the misfortune to witness one of life's cruelest gifts as well as live them out in a repeated cycle. She had been starved for weeks, abused both mentally and physically. Her caretaker would harass and beat her and she learned at an early age pleading wouldn't be heard with sympathy but more as encouragements to continue on with the agony. Her final punishment was locked in the basement for weeks, if you could enter now you would still smell the scent of alcohol mixed with the metallic taste of blood, her blood all over the floor and glass pieces. The scars and bruises throughout her body were proof enough.

Amethyst reached to edge of the cliff, the moon shone bright and she couldn't help but stare back at her only companion. “It’s been a while my friend“ she whispered to the man on the moon. The man on the moon only smiled sadly at her.

The sound of the waves calmed her as she sat on the edge, her legs dangling. She began thinking for the last time. Was all of this worth it? She closed her eyes and thought about all the sufferings she pulled through. Allowing more tears to drop down her face she quickly stood up. The object in her pocket had started getting heavier by the moment and she knew if she waited any longer, she would lose all her courage. She knew this wasn't what a sane fourteen year old would do but she was defiantly not sane... at least not anymore, she lost herself the day he murdered them. The day everything went wrong, the day her loved ones died. But that's the life of humans, some of them grow strong while others get broken. That is who Amethyst Rose is, one of the broken. Just another casualty in the war of life.

Amethyst brought the object out of her pocket and held it up. Staring up at the moon she spoke her goodbye. With her last breath she pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> “Suicide is the only thing  
> You can control in your life,  
> And that's why it's considered a sin,  
> Because you're beating god  
> At his own game."  
> (S.H)


End file.
